


Drabbles

by GeoMato



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, I'll add more tags as I add drabbles, M/M, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoMato/pseuds/GeoMato
Summary: Collection of ideas that I had and never write the full fic, so here they are.Yeah, I'm really bad writting summaries.





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> -ChaSang, Rating: Explicit, word count: 315.  
> It's basically soft sex, that's it.

Hakyeon's knees were stuck in the mattress and his chest slightly sunk in it, his hips raised to allow Sanghyuk to slide into his body easily. The maknae has his weight divided between his knees, like Hakyeon, and one of his elbows, the hand of that arm was in front of Hakyeon's face, his fingers wrapped in the warm mouth of him, his other hand remained in the leader's waist to keep steady while he was thrusting in Hakyeon.

The sounds that filled the room weren’t the usual whimpers; these had been replaced by strong breaths and attempts of moans that didn’t complete before the other stopped it. It was still really early and they knew that they should be considered because the little time of rest that they had during promotions’ days was something extremely important.

"Hyogie..." Hakyeon mumbled in a barely audible way as he used his legs to make Sanghyuk reach a deeper place inside him.

Teeth were wrapped around Hakyeon's ear to be replaced by a pair of lips that filled that area of kisses, as clumsy as the thrusts he was receiving.

A familiar sensation ran through the leader when he felt that wet tongue go over each of the moles that covered his ear and neck. He bit the fingers that were in his mouth involuntarily, and Sanghyuk didn’t need anything else to know that the other man was about to cum.

Soon, Hakyeon splashed the sheets under him whit thick, white ropes of cum; his ass squeezing Sanghyuk's dick, who didn’t stop himself, and thrusted a few more times against the heat that was milking him until he came there, filling Hakyeon with his hot cum. He didn't make a single sound more than a couple of gasps.

Both men fell on their sides, Sanghyuk still inside the other and avoiding the mess Hakyeon had made there.


End file.
